The Spartan of Night Raid
by Chaosseum
Summary: This is the story of a hero lost to time and space. His name Sierra 117 his callsign Master Chief. I do not own either Akame ga Kiru or Halo, Takes place after the events of Halo 3. Rated M for eventual blood, language, and character death.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

As he slept she worked. Trying so hard to protect the one closest to her. Hoping against all hopes they would be found but they were adrift in what could be deemed an unexplored region of the galaxy.  
-

 **Two Years, 5 Months, 3 Days, 13 Hours, 22 Minutes, and 42 Seconds Later**  
-

Suddenly there was a disturbance. _Is this gravity_ _!_ She thought as the remainder of the Forward Unto Dawn was being pulled on a collision course with an unknown planet which her scans detected was inhabitable.

A thought then came to her. She would have to wake him.

She turned looked to the cryopod directly in front of her smiled and said "Chief wake up its time to move.

With that there was a hiss as the cryopod released the pent up gas within the compartment and began to thaw. Within seconds the pod had thawed out and the lid lifted to allow safe removal.

Then the form within stirred and quickly climbed out and asked "Cortana why did you wake me?"

Cortana smiled and said "Same as ever huh Chief, well we're in for a crash course with an inhabitable planet scans suggest probably lightly populated. The suggested course would be to grab any weapons and vehicles you can and get the hell out."

The only response she recieved was a nod as he pulled her chip from the monitoring system.

He then turned and pulled an MA5B off the roof of the cryopod before headed speedily to the armory.  
-

 **20 Minutes Later (15 Minutes before crash landing) Hangar bay**  
-

Cortana Decided it was time to voice her concerns "Chief I think you have enough."

which was the problem he had been able to gather and lug enough weapons and ammunition to completely annihilate an entire covenant corvette which he stored in the back of a pelican they found.

She did not believe they needed to grab and bring a Skorpion tank with them but Chief hooked it up to the underside of the Pelican all the same before climbing into the cockpit and plugging cortana into the controls.

She sighed before starting all the checks and preparations turned the engines on and took flight out of the open hangar doors leaving the Dawn to its crash course in the east while they landed in a remote forest some 1550 Kilometers away.  
-

Sorry for the short Chapter but it couldn't be helped new Fanfic and all.


	2. Chapter 2: Assasins

His landing was swift and easy on the other hand the Dawns landing would alert the natives. Unbeknownst to him his ship skimmed against a unique metal chord crossing between one of the many trees in the area.  
-

 **Night Raid Base 5 Minutes after his arrival**  
-

Najenda wasn't in the mood to be woken up at 4 in the morning but Lubbock was alerted to someone aproaching their base so here she was in a form fitting shirt and pajama bottoms telling her troops (Night Raid) what was going on.

"... So thats whats going now then your mission is to find out what it is and if its imperial, Kill it."

To this most just nodded their heads or gave a thumbs up and left to track this unknown down.

Najenda then yawned and said "Now I'm going back to bed if I am disturbed within an hour I will not be thrilled."  
-

 **7 Minutes after Landing**  
-

Chief was running towards what his vision deemed was a human settlement in the mountainside armed with an M90 CAWS and dual M7 caseless sub-machine guns when his sensors picked up movement to the left causing him to halt in his run and raise his M90.

From that direction then came what appeared to be a knight wearing some form of light armor and carrying a a big red bladed spear.

The armored man then stopped in front of him spear pointed directly at Chief before asking "Who are you?"

To which Chief replied "I would ask you the same?"

That was when another one showed up in black with a red tie and red handguards holding a pitch black sword.

Then the girl in black and red said "Eliminate?" as if it were a question which did not register with the 7 foot tall living weapon.

This resulted in what could be considered a three way pirouette of death between them starting with her bladed charge.

She moved to slash his hand expecting an easy win but his energy shielding wouldn't allow that as it flared forcing her away.

Chief then sprang backwards firing off a slug at her blade hand in an attempt to disarm while Cortana said "Careful Chief that isn't a normal sword, it took out five percent of your shields.

His shot was then barely reflected off of the flat of her blade and into the knight who took the round cracking the chestplate and resulting in him thrusting his spear at Chief only to strike air.

Chief then fired off five more rounds in quick succession each barely missing their mark ass they scratched her arms and legs before striking against the enviroment and in one case hit the knight in the knee destroying the armored plating there.

She then commited herself to his death by using a slant technique followed by two thrusts and a horizontal slash missing all four times before somehow flipping over his head while putting her blade in a reverse grip and stabbing him in the back.

But to her surprise he had done a complete one-eighty dodged and grabbed her sword hand and completely crushing it with his own before letting go and switching to the dual M7 caseless and shooting the knights legs out from under him causing him to fall as he then reloaded his M90.

The others arrived at that exact moment to find two of their best on the ground with moderately severe injury their hands and legs and bleeding as he reloaded four more showed up.

Chief then raised his shotgun at them only for a green haired one to say "whoa easy there we don't want to fight you."  
-

The only sign Lubbock recieved that he was heard was the slight lowering of the unusual gun in the behemoths hands signaling for him to continue "We were only sent to see if you were on our side or not."

Chiefs reply was simple "Side?"

Lubbock continued "Yeah the revolutionary army or the Empire."

Chief remained silent opened his hand and asked "Cortana you heard of them?"

That was when a blue female with black electronic lines appeared in the hulks palm before saying "Not in the current era Chief."

His reply came as a question "This era?"

Cortana nodded and said "Sounds like 1775 american history the Revolutionary war but Britain wasn't an empire so not one-hundred percent correct there. Hey you green hair!"

This surprised Lubbock who stuttered "Y-yes what is it."

Cortana then asked "Whats the empires name?"

Lubbock grips his nose and says "The Empire."

Cortana then turned to Chief and said "It seems we have landed on an undiscovered planet inhabited by humans."

This is when the Chief turned to Lubbock and asked "Which side is in the wrong?"

Lubbock smirked at this and said "That would be the empire because of its corrupt leadership and unfair taxing of the poor."

Chief then said "That means I'm what you would assume is a revolutionary then."

Lubbock then frowned and said "Sorry I forgot to ask but what is your name?"

Chief then decided to give Lubbock his code name "Sierra-117"

A groan coming from Bulat stirred Lubbock from his thoughts on the strange name as he yelled out "Crap we need to get them medical treatment asap."

The only response Chief gave was a nod of confirmation before picking up Akame bridal style and running back toward his Pelican.  
-

 **25 Minutes after landing Night Raid Base**  
-

Najenda was stirred from her sleep rather quickly by what was the sound of an engine, to what she did not know which disturbed her to no end which was probably why she began running towards the source of the sound.

What she found was a D79H-TC codename Pelican with a M808 Main Battle Tank attached to the bottom. But that wasn't what surprised her it was who arrived in it.

Lubbock and Mine came out of the back carrying Bulat along with Sheele and Leone each carrying a crate of unknown weaponry followed by a giant metal hulk carrying Akame and two crates of weaponry and armor enhancements.

Lubbock then smiled as he noticed her then said "Hey Najenda meet our newest member Sierra-117." At this Chief dropped everything he was doing (literally) in order to give his new temporary commanding officer a salute saying "Ma'am."

His actions resulted in her giving a massive sigh and saying "First your an assasin not a soldier don't salute, second Lubbock! Where the hell did you find the stiff?"

Lubbock sheepishly laughed and replied "He found us and beat the stuffing out of Akame and Bulat."

His answer rewarded him with a giant bump and a pissed off Najenda who says "Just get him settled in and let me go to bed.  
-

 **Enjoy the chapter yeah Akame was beaten at least for now there will be future battles between the two just for strength progression and a lot of stuff in the Dawn is still intact!**


End file.
